


猫咖论坛体

by Togo13



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo13/pseuds/Togo13
Summary: なのフェイ甜饼 ，BardicheXRaising heart要素有
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Kudos: 2





	猫咖论坛体

**Author's Note:**

> なのフェイ好嗑 Bardiche/Raising heart也很好嗑

阿尔哈扎德论坛》灌水区》猫咖也能见到明星耶

#1楼主  
我今天休假，刚好朋友给我推荐了这个猫咖。就想着过来玩玩，工作日人不多。我就撸猫撸了个爽，然后！当我喝着饮料考虑是不是在店里解决晚饭的时候！！！  
【带墨镜口罩的两个人在逗猫】.jpg  
虽然带了口罩，我一眼就认出来是谁了。作为死忠粉，我圆满了。

#2  
哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！这家猫咖在哪里？我也想去？！

#3  
猫咪！这两个人背影好眼熟啊，楼主这是直播？

#4  
金发和红棕发……玛莎卡？！！楼主是不是直播是不是直播？！

#5  
猫咖还可以吃饭的吗？

#6楼主  
》这家店有专门吃饭的区域，我想着就在吃饭呢【牛肉咖喱饭】.jpg 说实话，光是来这里吃饭就够票价了。好吃又实惠，而且老板很帅【黑发男性做咖啡】我可是特意问了能不能拍照的，老板同意了。人真好啊，长得好看做饭还特别棒。强烈推荐喜欢猫和想吃好吃的姐妹来这家米德猫咖。在贝尔卡大学边上，还比较清静。

#7  
这家猫咖看起来好眼熟，好像路过几次。

#8  
米德猫咖！！我去过！！那里的猫超乖的，给摸给抱。店面还特别大，里面饮料也超好喝。价格在猫咖中算优惠的了。

#9  
所以楼主还有看到那两个人吗？靠发色不能断定是明星吧？

#10楼主  
我想着一边吃饭一边给大家直播呢。因为各种原因我现在不能把照片发出来。大家看我文字直播就好，或者等之后的图片。然后再安利一发米德猫咖，这里的猫超可爱脾气超好。而且都照顾的很好的，店里还有两只狗狗。听老板说是狼【金毛和红毛狼】.jpg

#11  
羡慕楼主( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ ) 可惜我不在附近

#12  
我现在就去猫咖吃饭！！楼主等我

#13  
求文字直播

#14  
楼主你的咖喱饭吃完了吗？

#15  
现在去猫咖还来得及吗？我在隔壁市

#16  
》15来不及了兄弟@(￣-￣)@

#17  
听说那家猫咖挺好的，店面特别大。房租应该很贵吧，老板应该是个有钱人。

#18  
等12楼到猫咖

#19  
这个时间学生应该多起来了吧？

#20  
我赶上了！！！差一点就要被拒之门外了！

#21  
好快啊！

#22楼主  
》20咋了？发生什么了？我咖喱还没吃完呢，文字在码大家稍等。

#23  
什么情况？

#24  
我到店之后就挂上了暂停营业的牌子。好险，差一点就进不来了。我先吃饭，然后找找那两个明星。

#25  
这个操作，老板今天不想赚钱了吗？

#26楼主  
给大家说一下。那两个明星到店里没多久就找了一个角落坐下了抱着狗玩。因为这家店真的很大，客人又少还真不好意思凑过去。我吃饭的时候好多猫都围过去了【猫咪围着两个坐在地上的人】.jpg 羡慕。

#27  
猫薄荷超级羡慕的。这两人看起来特别招猫咪喜欢

#28  
！！！！米德猫咖为了食物也不虚此行！！超好吃！【炒饭。草莓奶昔】吃饭的区域是禁止猫咪进来的，所以可以安心吃饭。我和你们讲，老板超帅的！然后那两个人嘛……我不太混娱乐圈，就找楼主给我科普了一下。

#29楼主  
我已经和12楼面基了。完全没想到真路人为了美食赶到这家猫咖，虽然是真的好吃。（我吃好了）那两位呢，在老板挂了牌子后摘下了口罩和墨镜。和我想的一样，今天赚到了。现在那两位在和猫咪玩，没有吃饭的意思。

#30  
啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！楼主你都面基了！来透露一下那两位什么人啊！

#31  
感觉老板和那两位很熟的样子

#32  
今天没有去米德亏大了！求直播！

#33  
楼主告诉我金发的叫フェイト，那个红棕发的叫なのは。两个人都长的特别好看，我看过フェイト的电影感觉人比电影里还好看。这两个人是不是很火？

#34  
…………

#35  
…………フェイト和なのは？

#36  
………啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

#37  
我家奈菲发糖啦！！！！

#38  
求照片！！！

#39  
我想去米德！！！

#40楼主  
现在猫咖不接客了，来了也看不到。店面窗帘都拉起来了。现在客人包括我家女神就七个人，有五个在吃饭(´･_･`)

#41  
嗷嗷哦啊啊哦哦嗷嗷嗷！！！楼主楼主！なのはさま和フェイトさま关系看起来怎么样？！有没有很甜蜜？

#42  
楼上的不要太疯了，人家只是好友。别随便磕糖

#43  
感觉这家店的老板也很厉害的样子。

#44  
老板人超好的，还和我们聊天。是双胞胎老板【金发金瞳男性】.jpg 弟弟老板对我们特别客气，长的也好看。

#45  
我操！！！！！这么好看！我明天就去！！！为什么我没有发现！！！

#46  
和女神关系好的人都这么好看嘛？

#47  
》44小十二，你和楼主说说なのは和フェイト嘛。那两位现在在干啥？

#48楼主  
逗猫呗。两个人被猫围在沙发里了，连狗都凑过去叻。现在不去打扰摸摸拍照片才是王道。老板和我说了，两个小时后才能把图放网络上。大概是怕有太多人来店里吧

#49  
也是，没图片吸引力就会小很多。但是还是非常羡慕楼主啊，超近距离接触那两位。买都买不到的

#50  
为啥叫我小12？刚刚和老板聊了几句，他告诉我他和なのは还有フェイト是熟人。所以猫才和她们关系那么好

#51  
重点是这个吗？

#52  
重点是不是微妙的不对啊？求楼主详细剧透！我想磕糖！！！

#53楼主  
两位都在撸猫呢，待我细细和你们说。我先说明，我是なのは粉兼フェイト路人粉，所以撰述的内容肯定会有偏差。大家了解就好，比心

#54  
敲碗等！！！等楼主放糖

#55  
我奈菲还能再战十年！！！

#56楼主  
なのはさま和フェイト进店里的时候，是フェイト先进来的，然后给なのはさま把门。两位老板和两位看起来很熟的样子。然后两位就做角落的沙发上逗猫了，但是！但是，是フェイト在逗猫，なのはさま整个人直接靠在フェイト身上。等哥哥老板拿了一杯白色的饮品过去なのはさま才坐起来

#57  
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！我家なのは天下第一可爱！！！

#58  
白色饮品…我没有想歪

#59  
这样，感觉两位关系好好啊。这老板什么来头？和两位关系这么好？

#60  
老板弟弟さま说这边，一条街都是他们家里的，所以开猫咖不担心房租。真是有钱人呢

#61  
这才是菜品便宜的原因吗……

#62  
也理解为什么关系好了呢，都是有钱人啊。

#63  
好朋友靠一靠很正常啊。CP粉不要发散过度

#64  
楼上几个意思，なのは都靠上去了还不允许cp粉磕糖？难不成要真等两位结婚了才承认？大家拉cp哪有特别zqsg啊，不都是自己开心啊！

#65  
》64话是这样说，但奈菲也是真甜啊

#66  
我还特意问了弟弟老板呢，两位是不是关系很好【两位关系比你想象中更好。】原话，没删没改。

#67楼主  
而且我知道了两位老板的名字，哥哥叫Lode，弟弟是Ore。两位姓Heart。So……………

#68  
………Heart

#69  
要不要这么巧

#70  
？？怎么了？这个姓楼主知道的时候好像很吃惊，大家也是吗？

#71  
》70小十二啊，你知道なのは小姐经纪人的名字吗？是Raising heart啊

#72楼主  
对啦……就是Raising heart小姐的儿子😅我完全没想到，Ore先生倒是很爽快就承认了。所以，某种程度算是…怎么说好呢

#73  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！楼主求Lode老板的照片！一张就好！！！

#74  
有听说过这家猫咖老板好看，没想到这么好看。楼主再直播一下那两位呗，我想看八卦

#75  
求详细！今年的奈菲糖就靠楼主了！

#76楼主  
虽然我只是フェイト的路人粉，但是在我和真·路人小十二看来。两位是真的甜，甜到什么地步呢。なのはさま喝的柠檬牛奶（Ore老板告诉我的）是フェイト拿着喂的。那两位好像完全不在意还有别的客人。

#77  
看起来就像情侣一样，我问了Oreさま但是告诉我是秘密。所以，到底什么关系不好说啊。不过看着很亲密就是了

#78  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

#79  
我CP结婚了！我不管！她们就是结婚了！！

#80楼主  
今天运气真好，フェイトさま唱歌了。还是超轻柔的PoC！！！我要录下来！！

#81  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

#82  
为什么我不在猫咖！为什么！

#83  
PoC啥歌啊，好听是好听。和圣诞节有关？

#84  
奈菲🔒了。大家等着吃喜糖就好

#85  
羡慕楼主

#86  
求更多细节啊！楼主！！

#87  
》promise on Christmas 算是圣诞情歌了

#88  
！！！！啊啊啊啊啊什么！

#89  
如果なのは睡着的话只能算某人单相思了

#90  
麻烦楼上的看了歌词再说话谢谢

#91なのフェイ大法好  
なのフェイ什么时候结婚了我就产100W字HE！！！

#92  
》91不坑的话可以期待

#93楼主  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
我！死！而！无憾！

#94  
楼主疯了

#95  
楼主疯了

#96  
楼主疯了

#97  
咋的了？

#98  
我将化身奈菲毒唯，什么事都无法打倒我。我即正义(´-ω-`)

#99  
…………小十二要不要打120，会打扰老板做生意的。

#100  
猫咖今天收了一个疯子

#101  
可是真的蛮甜的。なのは直接趴在フェイト怀里蹭，看起来很像撒娇。或许是因为店里隔音效果很好吧，而且暖烘烘的。羡慕老板有这么好的店面

#102  
可以去蹭暖气了

#103  
…………！！！！我疯了

#104  
我想看图！！！

#105  
求！！！！

#フェイト·テスタロッサ  
【なのは背对镜头趴怀里】.jpg  
(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
